Harry Potter: Tactical Espionage Action
by Xilerave
Summary: A nuclear threat is discovered in England. Voldemort has resorted to a different sort of weapon in his quest to destroy Harry Potter. Can Solid Snake save the young wizard and the world? Only the chapters will tell.
1. The Objective

"This is Solid Snake. Your reply please."

"This is unusual. Why are you being so formal?"

"Just hadn't said it in a while. Wanted to try it out."

"Oh… Well anyway, Snake, I just received some interesting new intelligent."

"What is it?"

"Hold on. I'm getting there. It seems that a terrorist group in England has gotten its hands on nuclear weapons. They have already launched minor attacks on the country."

"I hadn't heard about that."

"Well, its pretty much been covered up. The general public believes the attacks just to be random acts of violence or other accidents. This terrorist group covers their tracks with great accuracy."

"Who are they?"

"They're called the Death Eaters. Leader is a man named Voldemort. He's so feared in that country that people don't even want to speak his name."

"Wait. But I thought you said they weren't well known in public."

"It seems the English public knows of their existence but conversations and media coverage about them are kept to a minimum. It seems their next target is one of the most famous wizarding schools in existence named Hogwarts."

"Why attack a school?"

"Voldemort has a personal grudge against one of the students there. Have you heard of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah; I've heard of him."

"Since Harry has survived multiple attacks on his life, Voldemort is now planning on using nuclear tactics. The information wasn't clear on if it was a Metal Gear or not but the possibility is high. We need to infiltrate the Death Eater stronghold and find out if they are in possession of a Metal Gear or what they are using to launch their attacks. That'll be your job, Snake."

"Right but what about this Harry Potter? Think Voldemort will try to go after him again?"

"Its not likely. He tends to shy away from public exposure. I'm predicting he might send some of his lackies to attack Potter. That's why I've asked for Raiden's help. He's already snagged a position at the school teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He can keep on eye on Harry. As for me, I'll continue to gather as much information as I can and provide it to you via codec. Don't forget my number is 141.12."

"Right, Otacon. I got it."

"Remember, find the Death Eaters and gain as much info on their nuclear capabilities as you can. I'll be in touch."

Snake stood up after hanging up his codec. He looked around at all the wizards and witches walking past him. He, in his stealth camo, had snuck behind a wizard going through an seemingly ordinary English bar and watched him tap the bricks in the back in a certain order. Snake sauntered between everyone carefully into Knockturn Alley, it seemed like the type of place to have Death Eaters; he slipped into a clothing store. His sneaking suit wouldn't do for this mission. Snake quickly equipped himself with wizarding clothes and tucked all of his equipments into his pockets. Finally he took off his bandana and looked at himself in the changing room mirror. Staring back at Snake was a built wizard in shades of blacks and dark greens. He straightened out his cloak and slicked back his hair then walked out into the open.

"Stop making a fuss, Draco." "But, father, I don't need new robes." Snake watched as the taller and older of the two hit his son with his cane. Draco rubbed his head and kept walking. He looked around rather effortless and replied, "There's nothing I want here." The father, in the meantime, was looking at a black ribbon. He picked it up and used it to tie back his long blond hair. Snake spotted a tattoo on his wrist. He bent down and dialed his codec.

"Hey, Otacon, what is that thing?"

"That's the tattoo that all the Death Eaters have. He's one for sure. Go try talking to him."

Snake stood up quickly as Draco made his way around that part of the store. Their blue eyes met momentarily but both just kept on walking. He pretended to be looking at the clothes as the father bought the ribbon he had picked up earlier. "Thank you for your purchase, Lucius," the storekeeper bowed a little with a greedy smirk on his face. Lucius left the store, the bell at the door signaling Draco to leave, also. Snake waited patiently and as long as he felt was necessary then he went to leave the store, too. "Hey, bub, you going to pay for those clothes?" Snake froze momentarily then turned around swiftly, ran, jumped over the counter, then grabbed the guy from the back and pointed his gun to the man's back. "Where are the wands?" "What are you doing?" "Speak!" "Someone, help!" He easily knocked the store owner out and lightly laid him on the floor. That's when he saw a long white wand with almost a silver tinge to it hidden in the counter. While hearing the familiar ringing in his ear, he answered his codec.

"There's a wand right there Snake. Grab it and go follow Lucius."

Snake hung up, grabbed it, looked around to see if he was good to go, and then he walked out of the store. He was no longer Snake for this mission. Now he was an American wizard named David.

* * *

J. K. Rowling and Hideo Kojima own. I pwn.

Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment.


	2. The Informant

Rowling and Kojima own; hehe. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked back once again as his father and he headed to a nearby chimney so they could use the Floo Powder Network to go home. He could have sworn a box of Flesh Eating Slug Repellant was at every corner or was following them or something. He dared not bring up the ridiculous idea to his father. Draco brought his mind out of its paranoia as he watched his father gracefully grab some powder out of the nearby holder. Lucius was about to walk in when a witch slipped in front of him and greeted,

"Hi there, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Vatrisha," he murmured. The woman looked up at him with her large dark gray eyes and continued,

"Hey. I'm bringing my boyfriend to dinner at your house. I already let Narcissa know. Mind if we accompany you there?"

"Not at all," Lucius let appear a tiny smirk on the side of his mouth; another "boyfriend" meant another wizard to possibly join the Death Eaters.

"Hi Draco," Vatrisha said then she scurried around the two and ran off. "Daaaaave. Ooohhh Davey-pooo!" she called around.

_"Otacon, who is this girl?"_

_"Her name is Vatrisha Integra Piffelus. The Piffelus family is one of the most powerful pure blood families in America. Her main job within the Death Eaters is negotiations between nonwizarding groups and gathering new recruits like you. Go ahead and go along with her act."_

_"Got it."_

Snake was about the lift his box off himself when Vatrisha conveniently sat on top of it.

"Where is he?" she murmured while tapping her chin. He watched her leg bounce up and down a few times then she lifted up her black jeans for a few moments to scratch her shin. A tiny 148.11 was written in black pen across the back of her leg. She stood up then went over towards the Malfoys once again. Lucius began,

"Where is ---"

"Oh; he's coming right now," Vatrisha interrupted him.

_"This is Dave."_

_"Hey, Dave. VIP here. Hurry up or they'll leave without us!"_

Snake carefully put his box away then calmly sauntered towards the three.

"Dave!" she happily proclaimed as she ran up to him, gave him a large hug, and lightly kissed him on the beard on the left side of his face.

"Malfoys," he nodded at them. The two nodded back then Lucius stepped into the fireplace and stated,

"Malfoy Manor." He disappeared with a flash of green lights and flames. Draco followed suite then Dave touched his ear after hearing a familiar ring.

_"Okay, Dave. To use the Floo Powder Network, grab the gray powder into your hand from that container over there, go into the fireplace, throw it at the floor, and say 'Malfoy Manor.' Make sure to speak clearly."_

_"Right."_

Snake grabbed the rough powder into his grasp and stepped into the fireplace. He could see her black cape and pants and her pink shirt and shoes. Buckles of silver, black, and pink decorated her all over. Her bouncy black and pink hair surrounding her large silver eyes watched as he threw the powder down and grunted,

"Malfoy Manor." Snake felt himself drowning in the rush of colors and lights around him. Before the motion of getting flushed got him too sick, it was over and he stumbled into a fire lit room. Vatrisha grabbed onto him from behind, straightening them both out. The next thing he saw was a small skinny brown creature with eyes bigger than Vatrisha's holding up a wet rag towards him.

_"What the hell is that?"_

_"It's called a House Elf, Snake. They serve wizards by doing household chores and other such activities."_

_"What does it want?"_

_"You're covered in soot. Wipe off your face. We don't need you in chimney camouflage here."_

Snake snatched the rag out of the elf's hands and rubbed his face. He handed it back to the elf who took it, bowed, and then left.

"Come on, Dave. It's this way," Vatrisha grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway into a room with a large dining table.

"Welcome to our home," a thin lady greeted him as he walked by her.

"Narcissa. Long time no see! Got the food ready? I'm really hungry," his girlfriend rambled on behind him as he sat down.

"Let us eat. Then we can discuss more important matters," Lucius lifted up his wine goblet and said, 'To the Dark Lord."

"To the Dark Lord," the rest of the table echoed.

Snake watched everyone eat and drink, picking up parts of their personalities via their eating habits. He knew he always had Otacon's help but figuring out how to be accepted by them was going to be tricky yet it was a challenge he was willing to take.

"And now some cake for our special guest. Narcissa," Lucius said once they were all done and everything was taken away by more house elves. She placed the pastry in front of him. Snake could tell they were planning something. Maybe it was poisoned. Vatrisha grabbed his fork and took a piece for herself.

"Wow. This is really good. Oh; sorry, honey. Go ahead." He gingerly took the fork from her and ate it.

"Draco, leave the room," Lucius told his son without looking at him.

"Yes, father," the other replied and left, shutting the large door behind him.

"Ready for the interrogation now, Dave Pliskin?" Vatrisha took out and flicked her wand; the wooden chair he was sitting on extended, binding his legs, arms, and torso. Another flick sent the chair back towards the nearest wall.

"How much Veritaserum did you put into the cake?"

"Three drops," Narcissa answered her husband, "It should be more than enough." He nodded towards her and then walked towards Snake with his cane in one hand. Lucius grabbed the snake head of it and pulled out his wand,

"Now let us see where your loyalties really lie."


	3. The Entrance

_"Otacon, I've made it onto the train."_

_"Good job, Raiden. Let us review the details of the mission again, shall we? Your main objective is to protect Harry Potter from the wizard organization the Death Eaters and their leader, Lord Voldemort. You are going to pose as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did you get yourself a wand?"_

_"Uh…. Yes; I did."_

Raiden looked down at the fragile piece of wood in his grasp as he continued to hide in a box in the caboose of Hogwarts Express, it heading straight for the school.

_"Great. Make sure to enter the school ViA tHe ---"_

_"Otacon, you're breaking up. What did you say?"_

NO RESPONSE.

_"Otacon! … I guess we got disconnected."_

He dialed another number.

_"Snake, can you hear me?"_

NO RESPONSE.

Raiden sighed and waited patiently as the train continued on. He was not sure when he had drifted off into sleep but the less than smooth stopping of the train jerked him awake. He could hear the chatter of students and staff as they unloaded from the train and went towards the school. After carefully taking off his box, he slowly slipped out of the train car and leaned against the bars at the very end of the train. His baby blue eyes widened as he looked up at the wonder that was Hogwarts. Its might erupted from the sky, sending majestic shadows all around him. Raiden's amazement was interrupted when the train started to scurry off; he jumped off it and rolled next to a nearby tree. Students were still trailing into the school but he guessed they were far enough away not to see him.

As his body rubbed itself against the ground, he inched closer and closer to the school. It was amazing how eerily quiet the woods leading to the school were except for the occasional birdcall or frog croak that sent a tiny jump down his spine. He finally reached the official school grounds; a small shack in front of him. After looking around, Raiden planted himself on it, snuck to its side, searched again, and then stood beside it.

"Otacon didn't specify how I should enter the school," the thought ran through his head as he lightly bit his soft lip. From his sneaking suit, he took out a grapple hook and pointed it towards the top of the castle. The electrical instruments seemed to be failing but he figured it should still launch. The hook erupted out of it and failed to reach the castle; it fell to the floor with a muffled thud. Raiden hid behind the shack again but it seemed no one had seen or heard his mistake. He slowly retracted the hook then climbed on top of the small house. After poising himself again, the hook flew from his grasp and attached itself at the edge of one of the many pointed towers of the structure. He tested the success of his shot by pulling back a few times then pressed the button to retract the tool.

An involuntary scream erupted from his lips as he was forced through the air. His body slammed itself hard on the bottom of the tower. Raiden crawled onto the building, his chest sore from the impact. He coughed a few times, cleared his throat, and then put the grapple hook away. A strong voice was barely audible in his ears but it became louder as he cautiously went towards one of the larger buildings.

"This must be the main hall," Raiden reflected, trying to remember what Otacon had told him about the school. The powerful voice continued his speech as some owls screeched overhead. He walked onto a small section of the building that jutted outward and looked through the large set of windows at the back of the hall. He could make out a large table in front of him and four vertical tables within the room. The firelight coming from the numerous amounts of candles within the room distorted his view. As he continued to peer, the owl screeches became louder. Raiden set up his grapple hook nearby, making sure it was nice and sturdy. He knew he should climb down from here and enter the building through the main entrance that was nearby. This way would attract less attention. An owl flew past his head, hitting him with her wings. Looking up startled, he could see more owls coming towards him. He swung his arms around in a frail attempt to fight them off but his feet were slowly leading him towards the edge of the building. Suddenly, the roof beneath him crumbled under his foot and Raiden lost his balance. He saw himself swinging towards the main hall and he turned his body just in time before he slammed through one of the windows.

"… In addition, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to have… "A man with a long snow white beard and hair to match stopped speaking at his podium as a blond man with a blue sneaking suit landed next to him, rolling onto the floor to lessen the impact. The silence of the hall burned in Raiden's ears as much as the glass in his skin as he looked up at four completely full tables in front of him. Hundreds of wizards and witches looked over at him in surprise. "Arrived just in time," the headmaster continued, breaking the silence of the moment. Hushed whispers emitted from the students and teachers as the new arrival stood up. "This is Professor Jack Raidenokov."

"Hi," he waved lamely as the pieces of glass around and in him flew back into the broken window.

"Please take your seat over there next to Professor Snape," Dumbledore smiled gently as he told Raiden; the latter looked back at a man with slick back black as night hair who nodded at him, a well-accustomed frown on his face. He stumbled to his seat then looked towards the students who hushed up as Dumbledore continued his speech. Scanning the tables from right to left, he looked for his objective. Raiden's eyes finally laid themselves upon the table furthest to his left and found the brown haired boy with glasses sitting in the middle next to his two friends.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and… Harry Potter," he noted as he saw the legendary scar upon Harry's forehead. "Now I just need to get this teacher thing down."

* * *

Want to thank my friend, theoretical pyrohobbit, for answering all my Harry Potter-related questions.

Rowling and Kojima still own.

Comment if you wanna.


	4. The Lesson

This chapter came out short for some reason. Anyway, usual writers own the usual things. Enjoy!

* * *

Raiden ate breakfast at the end of the main hall. There were a lot of students eating breakfast that morning, although less than the opening ceremonies. He could not deny how delicious the food tasted; better than gunpowder or rations any day. As he slurped up eggs with a pleased grin on his face, he saw the only teacher he was familiar with, beside the Headmaster, Professor Snape. The blond had spent most of the night reviewing the notes Otacon had sent with him and thinking of what he could teach a whole room full of wizards and witches. Not actually being able to use magic would be a problem so he had pondered on what he had learned during all those years at war or in virtual training. There was one thing every soldier needed to know and he figured he could apply it to magic wielders as well. He turned to his right to address Snape.

"Hey, Professor Snape." The other finished sipping his tea then gently placed it back on its saucer.

"Yes?" he responded, not even looking over at the other professor.

"I need some help teaching my class today. Can you stop by third period?" Raiden asked, a smile on his face. Snape looked over at him then, his nose slightly raised in disgust. Although the man beside him did seem awfully annoying, he was curious as to who he was. Why had a wizard he had never heard of before been hired by Dumbledore? Maybe this was a good opportunity to find out who this mysterious wizard really was.

Snape turned back towards his tea and, before taking another sip, he responded, "Alright."

"Cool," the other stood up, "Later." Snape watched him run off through the hall then shook his head.

Raiden looked around his nearly empty classroom. Its condition had not changed since the moment he had walked into it. There were the desks and a large dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling along with a chalkboard and a large table at the front of the room. There were minimal decorations around the room but nothing he had contributed. He walked into his office with its minimal décor when an owl flew into the room, making him jump back suddenly with a little yell. The owl stared at him, giving him a disturbed look that rivaled Professor Snape's, and then it began to complain. "What did I do?" Raiden asked when he noticed the piece of paper around its leg that was sticking out towards him. "Oh." He quickly untied it then the owl flew off. "Good luck on your first class," he read it aloud after unwrapping it. He recognized Otacon's writing. Raiden smirked then decided to review his notes while awaiting his class.

Raiden watched from the top of the short stairway in his classroom as all his students trickled in. They all were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for class to start. Once they all were in, or so Raiden figured, he looked towards them. Why isn't Snape here yet? He walked to the front of the classroom and began, "Hey, everyone, well…. My teaching assistant isn't here yet so if you have any questions, feel free to ask them." "Professor, where are you from?"

"Uh… Liberia; no; uh; America."

"Professor, which school did you go to?"

"Well, I ---"

"Professor, what's your sign?"

"Professor, blah blah blah?"

"Professor?"

"Professor?"

"Profess--"

"Professor Raidenokov," Snape's voice boomed as he walked into the room, "You need to learn how to control your classroom." The class instantly quieted down as he sauntered towards the front.

"Hey, Snape. Glad you're here."

"Why don't you just teach the class?"

"Right," Raiden responded then addressed the class, "Okay, wizards and witches, I know your wand is your greatest weapon." He took out his own from his pocket, "But what if you're disarmed? Snape, go ahead."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him, took a few paces back, then took a stance and yelled, "Expeliarmus!"

Raiden's wand flew then bounced off the nearest window as he flew back and landed on his butt. After a few giggles came from the students, he stood back up and said, "Thanks, Snape. Now, class, I am going to show you some simple steps in CQC - close quarters combat - or, as I like to call it, SOW - stealing your opponent's wand. Forget the Y; it's about the how." All the students had a universal thought --- the teacher was a goofball.

Raiden walked up behind his so-called teaching assistant and began, "Alright, everyone, pay attention." Raiden got behind Snape, grabbed his right wrist with his right hand, and then wrapped his left arm around the other's neck. He then slammed Snape onto the floor while taking his wand and then pointed it down at him. "There; as simple as that. Now I'll show you one more time." Snape got up, slightly shaken and with a larger frown on his face than usual.

"I think that's enough, Professor," Snape dusted off the side of his clothes.

"Only one more time. I promise," Raiden protested as he gave Snape his wand back. He then repeated the move, explaining it in words to the students. After Snape slammed into the floor the second time, he got up, glared at Raiden, then stomped off. "Well, I'll teach you another technique tomorrow. That's it for today." His students left, some eager to try them out and other impressed that he just totally owned Snape.


	5. The Discovery

Snake smoked a Lucky Strikers cigarette in his temporary room in a local inn in London. He had been stuck there for a while. He then pondered back on the interrogation at the Malfoy Manor. He still wondered how he had stuck to his cover up story as David and passed the interrogation to get into the Death Eaters. He guessed it had something to do with the nano-machines inside his body, but the event was extremely blurry in his memories. His blue eyes wandered down to the tattoo on his left wrist. Vatrisha had given it to him after they had left the Malfoy mansion and checked into this inn. She had simply said she would come by soon to pick him up and meet the boss, but that day had not come. Snake had simply been studying the past week, making himself more in character as a wizard. Otacon had been providing him with information too, but even he did not have many new things to say lately.

He had just put out his cigarette when a soft knock was heard from his door. Snake lazily put on his pants, covering up his briefs, and then looked out the peephole. A familiar black and pink witch was disgruntled as she stood there impatiently. Snake opened the door and she slipped in.

"Hey. Long time no see."

"Yeah. It's good to see you again."

"Oh my, you flirt." She laughed lightly, "So, are you good with electronics?"

"I am," The other mumbled then added in his thoughts, "And whatever I don't know, Otacon probably does."

"Alright. Lord Voldemort wants me to figure out this thing but I'm not very good with electronic stuff, so you can help me."

Snake nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's go."

As the two walked the streets of nighttime London, Snake spoke with Otacon.

"_Do you think what she's talking about might be Metal Gear?"_

"_There's defiantly a better possibility now. Since wizards and witches tend to use magic instead of electronics, it makes sense they wouldn't be knowledgeable in any nuke related technologies. Just be careful, Snake. I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_You worry too much."_

Snake watched as she stopped in a dark alleyway.

He followed suite and Vatrisha began, "Alright. The Portkey is this old ladle. Hurry up." He frantically searched his brain, trying to remember what exactly she meant. He decided to go with his gut as he watched her gloved hand go toward it. He did the same then felt the world go around him. Snake held on tight to the large spoon, not wanting to think what would happen if he let go too soon. The wind coming from every direction finally stopped and he landed on the grassy floor, taking a step back to regain his balance. "Where are they?" Vatrisha asked as she dropped her side of the ladle. Snake let it fall to the floor as he looked around, too. Nothing was around them except the dark green grass swaying lightly in the night wind. Suddenly, two even darker shadows flew towards them from the sky and landed in front of them. Two hooded figures stood there.

Vatrisha greeted them as they took off their hoods. "Hey Goyle, Crabbe."

The two men nodded at her and one asked, "Who's that?"

"Dave. New guy," She answered.

"The Dark Lord is wondering if you found him," The other began.

"The man with the nice moustache?" She responded, petting an imaginary one of her faces. "Well, not yet… but did you bring the document I asked for?" Vatrisha ended in a nervous quick voice. Goyle nodded and then they walked a little ways off.

Crabbe stared at Snake with suspicion for quite a while then finally spoke to him. "Hey, do you speak Russian?"

Snake knew he should get himself on better terms with the other members. Being tight with them would get him closer to Voldemort.

"Yeah," He grunted.

"Crabbe!" Goyle called the other over. "Dave speaks Russian!"

"Good. We need some help communicating with this one guy we're getting a shipment of stuff from. Come with us," the other murmured as he walked up to them two. Meanwhile, Vatrisha lit up the end of her wand and looked at the front page of the document, scanning the list of names. She soon stuffed it in her pocket, put out the light on her wand, then walked up to the men.

"We're taking him with us," Goyle mumbled to her once she was nearby.

"I guess I'll catch you later then. Bye," She said to the three of them with a small wave then she disappeared in a poof of black smoke. Her plans had changed. Her electronics help would have to be found elsewhere.

Snake spent the rest of the morning translating language after language for the two Death Eaters. They seemed to only be receiving parchments of information from different wizarding groups. He could only snag bits and pieces of data from each stop he made, but it seemed like all the documents had one theme in common; all of them were related to controlling electronics through magic. After the final stop, as the three of them were walking away, Snake finally heard some new information.

"Why does the Dark Lord need this stuff anyway?"

"He's going to use that thing against Harry Potter."

"What thing?"

"You know, that big chunk of metal. I still don't see how it's going to help us though."

"Yeah, there's no way magic can be trumped by nukes."

"_Otacon, did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah, I did. Loud and clear."_

"_So, they might be in possession of a Metal Gear after all."_

"_Yes. They are possibly planning to use magic to control a large weapon that utilizes nuclear technologies. Sounds like one, all right, but we can't be sure until we get visual confirmation."_

"_Right."_

Snake suddenly heard some crashing coming from Otacon's end.

"_What's going on?"_

"_I don't know. I think someone's here."_

"There he is!" a female voice screeched then she proclaimed, "Crucio!" Otacon screamed in pain as his body twitched.

"_Otacon!"_

The other was breathing deeply, trying to recover from the attack he had just endured.

"Wow. I am surprised a mere muggle survived that. How about another try? Crucio!" Snake tensed his hand into a fist as Otacon's cries filled his ears once again but then they suddenly ceased. "Hurry and pick him up already. The Dark Lord is expecting Dr. Emmerich." Snake heard another person pick him up and then they both walked off.

"Shit."

* * *

J.K. Rowling and Kojima own and I pwn? Sometimes I would hope. ^^


	6. The Plan

Vatrisha leaned back on a wall in the basement of the Malfoy manor. She could hear Bellatrix's screams, demanding information, and Emmerich's, demanding the torturing to end.

"Stupid muggle! Why doesn't he break?" she growled when she came out of the newly made prison cell. Vatrisha watched her stomp back and forth while holding a large document in her hands. "You!" the other witch pointed at her. She grabbed her arm, swung open the door, and threw her in. "And don't come out until you get the information we need!" Bellatrix locked the door behind her then left.

Vatrisha stumbled as she stood up. She looked down at Hal Emmerich, an almost lifeless lump in the corner of the room. He was bleeding from multiple parts of his body and he was gasping in pain. She knelt next to him and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get directly involved in this." Otacon looked over at her, a bit confused. "It's me. I'm VIP. I'm the informant, Otacon." His eyes went a little wide; they had never personally met before. She then called him on codec.

"_Please, Otacon, just give them the information they need."_

"_You are in possession of a Metal Gear, aren't you?"_

"…_Yes. We are."_

"_And you're planning to use it on Hogwarts?"_

"_Yeah but we're having trouble using the darn thing. It's almost all electrical and no electronics work on the Hogwarts grounds. We just need to figure out how to operate it with magic. I know you are one of the original engineers of Metal Gear."_

"_I'm sorry, VIP; I can't tell you anything about it. I won't let you guys kill innocent wizards and witches!"_

"_I don't want to either. You just don't understand. When the Dark Lord says to do something, you do it or you're dead."_

"…"

Otacon hung up and then looked away from her. She sighed then leaned in closer to his ear. She said, "Look. I have a plan but we have to work together for it to work."

Snake was in his inn room once again. He was biting down on his lip. He had contacted Raiden about Otacon's kidnapping but he didn't know anything about it. He had tried finding out any information to his ware bouts but everything had come out cold. In the meantime, he had been going with different Death Eaters on miscellaneous jobs. They hadn't been possibly related to Metal Gear so he found them as a waste of his time. The jobs were good for his knowledge on the wizarding world but he priorities had changed. His information provider on the whole situation had been taken away so now he felt blind. Snake's mind was forcefully taken away from his conundrum by another burning on his arm. His tattoo shined brightly on his arm. Another job? He stood up then went outside. Snake went into a dark hallway.

The three Death Eaters apparated into a dim large room. Snake had finally gotten used to it; he took his hand off of one of their backs.

"We've almost perfected it, sir. It should just take a few more days," he heard Vatrisha's voice tell someone.

"Good. We'll attack in a week," a commanding voice responded. Vatrisha bowed with great respect then the man began to walk towards the newcomers. "Ah. This must be Dave," the pale man grabbed Dave's face lightly and moved his chin back and forth once. The other two Death Eaters had bowed and they greeted,

"Good evening, Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord nodded at them lamely then he looked back at Snake again.

"You will be observing that this Metal Gear is ready to use five days from now. I heard that you are fluent in muggle technology."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Voldemort walked away to speak with some of the other Death Eaters. Snake waited a few moments then walked forward. He saw a version of Metal Gear Rex standing above him but it was painted a forest green color.

Vatrisha came out of the shadows and then contacted him by codec.

"_So, what do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_So it was a Metal Gear after all. Do you have any information about a man named Hal Emmerich?"_

"_Otacon?"_

"_What?"_

"_He's alive. I've convinced the others to keep him that way although we already extracted the information we needed out of him. His safety is guaranteed for the next couple of days I think. We might need him again if the testing doesn't go well."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Basement of the Malfoy Manor. It might be tough getting in though."_

"_I just need to talk to him."_

"_I can pass on any information you need to tell him if you want."_

"…"

"_You can trust me. Well, if you don't, we can stop by the mansion the next couple of days, maybe."_

"_Sounds great."_

"_Well, two days from now, we'll do that. For now, we're all staying here for the testing."_

After both hanging up, she said out loud,

"Let me show you your room." Snake nodded then they walked off. He would just have to wait two days then he would know how to stop Metal Gear once again.


End file.
